


Bare

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e01 The End's Beginning, F/M, Fade to Black, Vengeful Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Renfri has second thoughts
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher)
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Bare

Tension stretches taut as the string of a bow. They draw closer, the line between form and shadow. He moves to meet her lips for a moment, another, taking a taste of her mouth.

Callused fingers tug at the tie to her bodice, and Renfri barely dares to breathe, for fear the witcher will change his mind.

Maybe she could change hers. Maybe she really could leave Blaviken, forget about her revenge, leave this miserable place behind and help Geralt kill monsters.

She cannot.

Maybe she is a monster. She will have her revenge, but she will have this too.


End file.
